Love stronger than death
by asakeded
Summary: How would have taken action if Mine confessed his feelings for Tatsumi. He is survived by saving actions Tatsumi. You will find out that reading this FanFiction.


**Chapter-1 I love you, Tatsumi**

 _ **Hello all readers. I create the story of a friend of a class that will be signed Square Reaper. This fanfictiction will be dedicated to one of my favorite anime called Akame ga kill, so me change some events. I'm from Polish so that the text was translated it more accessible thanks to the use of site /translate by which the text is in English, but errors may occur stylistic. Returning to the story, the action story takes place directly after the rescue Mine by Tatsumi before the explosion caused by a suicide attack Seryu. So without unnecessary talk let's get to the chapter.**_

Mine still could not believe that Tatsumi had saved her, even though it was against him spiteful, nasty and impolite. He saved her from death at the risk of their own lives. When I again looked at the Tatsumi had to admit right that Tatsumi was only 16, he was the handsomest guy ever seen in your life. Tatsumi began already be disturbed by of Mine, mainly by numerous wounds after a fight with Seryu and by a strange glow over the entire face and hard to describe the feeling that made him protect Mine, even at the cost of his own life. Tatsumi using his teigu jumped on the next summit of the cliff and de-activated Incrusio. Mine was trying to say that he can stand on his own two feet. But Tatsumi was relentless and refused to let her go from his arms. Despite the fact that he knew that the Mine is a strong girl and stopped by on their own feet. The boy could not bear the sight of her beautiful beautiful face grimace of pain, and could not resist widokowi her beautiful slender body resting in his hands illuminated by the rays of the rising sun. Suddenly blew a light breeze gently dispelling her long hair. Tatsumi looked staring at her as a picture of a beautiful pink-haired female angels. Mine decided to stop moments heard a quiet whisper girl. I understand even if you hated me for what I said and did to you, but please do not reject me. Tatsumi was surprised when I finally understood what he was talking MineI was very surprised by his malicious and nasty words CONTAIN a hidden concern. That itself which bestowed to his two dead friends. Who were in love head over heels. He was about to ask what she meant, but he could not say anything. Since the Mine attracted to him and closed his own mouth opening. Tatsumi stood like a pillar of salt Mine holding in his arms, unable to believe that the sweetest girl I've ever met just kisses him. Mine was about to break the kiss without waiting for any reaction from the boy. But suddenly Tatsumi did something that brought her to tears. The boy slowly began to give the kiss of putting him his whole secret affection for pink-haired seventeen. They kissed like that for several finished Tatsumi noticed the tears on her cheeks Mine. Concerned that he did something wrong. He asked if all is well, and if he is crying he was sorry and swears that it will not happen again. Mine said rozczulonym voice that everything right, and these are tears of happiness. And she should ask for forgiveness for all the malice which fo daily deigned. She begged saying please do anything but forgive me for what I was for you. Tatsumi knowing that if anything from Mine would not lead to an argument in the result of which has been to a quarrel, and now he wants to avoid. By collecting all your courage decided to answer her question. Mine if you have feelings for me more than friendship to let me be your boyfriend, and I'll be the happiest guy on the world ready for slapping a move too far, so shut your eyes, waiting for the blow. When suddenly he heard a soft whisper right by his ear, and the air smelled of rose perfume loved by Mine. The girl whispered in his ear that he is interpretation. Tatsumi surprised that you did not live to see the impact but instead felt that something was pushing on his lips began to slowly open your eyes. When he saw what was pressing against his mouth Mine wanting to kiss him passionately, very pleased and at the same time they began to give a kiss to him using all his strength, to show all your love, pink-haired girl. At the time when the Mine felt that Tatsumi gives her a kiss showing all his hidden feelings for her. Tears of joy again began powstwać in her eyes, and at the same time deepened the kiss wanting to show her feelings to the boy. They stood there lighting rays of the rising sun, as if the world ceased to exist except for the two of them. When he finally Tatsumi Mine and caught his breath. Although they both wanted to stay so much longer. There are not willing to admit that if you want before nightfall to return to base and report the mission must now set out. Despite initial objections Mine, that is strong and can go on their own, Tatsumi walked zaparte and despite the fatigue and several wounds after the battle carried her in his arms all the way to the base. Following the submission of the report the boss, they decided to go to sleep. Going into their rooms which were opposite each other, and in addition the only residents on the top floor of the building. All the way to his room holding hands. Just before the doors even kissed goodnight and wished each other good dreams. When they both lay down on the bed almost immediately fell asleep thinking about how this love will change their lives.

 _ **Thank you very much for the continued to the end of the chapter, this is my first fanfiction I wrote so I apologize in advance for shortcomings (if you will). Thanks in advance and I would like to ask you for writing your opinion on this chapter. Asakeded and square Reaper**_


End file.
